X-Men: Next Generation
by saffron8
Summary: There is a new breed of mutants about. They are a threat to the characters we already know and the rest of America. The mutants must join together once again and form the X-Men to save both mutantkind and mankind. This is a cherik ship based on the movies (First Class, DoFP).
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story. It's a cherik ship. I hope you'll enjoy. It's based on Bryan Singer's movies and it's set after Days Of Future Past. If you like it, I'll continue! Please comment below and follow/fave if you like? Thanks**

The hot water splashed on Charles' cold, pink hands. He moistened his lips as he tossed the tea-bag into the cup, impatiently awaiting the warm cup of loveliness to lighten his mood. He brushed his hand through his knotted bedhead and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand which grew a little damp from his breath. He had spun around when he heard a sound from behind him but he'd accidentally knocked the metal saucer from the kitchen counter. It stopped mid-air and he sighed, "Erik!"

"What is it, grumpy lab rat?" Erik asked in a casual voice, as though 'lab rat' really was Charles' name. He placed his hands on Charles' shoulders, gently massaging him.

"Nothing" Charles said, tossing a hand. He picked up the two cups of tea, handing one to Erik, "here. I didn't sleep a wink"

Erik chuckled, patting Charles' back, lightly. He gulped down the hot tea and placed the cup back on the counter. Charles watched Erik leave the kitchen. He was dressed in a gown, barely covering his tight black underwear. Erik headed upstairs, his toes sticking to the wooden steps of the stairs. There was a knock on the heavy front door and Charles shouted after Erik "let me get it". Charles could hear the pit-pat of light rain on the windows and he wouldn't want his guest getting too wet, waiting for him. He placed his tea down on the counter and covered himself up, tying his robes together. Charles walked up to the front door and cleared his throat before he answered with a "hello?"

He couldn't believe who he was seeing. Raven stood before him, tears were dried on her cheeks. Her long blonde hair was knotted together and she too looked like she hadn't slept all night. Memories flushed to Charles' head. He didn't know what to say and nor did she, he wanted to hug her but he was afraid that she would repulse her brother.

"Who is it, Charles?" Erik called from upstairs as he slammed a press shut. Charles could picture him squeezing a tight dark-coloured turtle-neck over his head as he'd levitate the mirror in front of him.

Charles didn't answer him, he looked back at Raven. His eyes full of warmth and compassion, he extended a hand, "why hello…old friend"

**So, that's it! I hope you've enjoyed! Thanks for reading. I have many plans for this story which include characters such as Wolverine, Hank McCoy and Pietro Maximoff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was upstairs, creaking floorboards could be heard from downstairs. He was brushing his teeth in their ensuite bathroom, a worried look on his face. Charles had been downstairs for a long time with whichever guest was there and Erik was just getting more curious so he turned on the tap and spat, then gurgled his mouth with the _Listerine. _He dried his face and shut the bathroom door. He walked out of the room and he could hear whispers and hushing. He decided to listen in on the conversation as he stood halfway down the stairs, _shush, you don't want Erik to know you're here. _Erik then heard a softer, more high-pitched whisper, it was a woman, she was crying:_ I think we should leave, just run away together. _Erik frowned, he hadn't pictured Charles to be a cheater, he never committed to anyone. Charles was the only exception and he could feel his heart ripping in half. Erik had learned to block out his emotions after he'd watched his mother die. When he felt upset, he would turn to the comfort of anger. With a clenched fist and V-shaped brows he charged into the living room. Charles had jumped from his seat when he saw Erik. Erik stared at Erik, then to his companion; Raven, _what is she doing here? _Erik wondered. He unclenched his fist when Charles bit his lip. Erik hated to see Charles afraid. "What's going on?" Erik demanded and Raven answered.

"I'm…we're in trouble" she said in an anxious fluster, looking deep into Erik's sole. She knew him so well and she knew he'd help her.

"What sort of trouble?" Erik asked, trying to sound calm. His voice was shaky and he was getting excited like a little kid on their birthday. He could get into some action, feel useful.

"There are a new…breed" Raven sighed, she didn't know how to explain everything within a few breaths

"Let's all take a seat?" Charles suggested as he slid down onto the couch. Raven nodded and sat down and Erik sat beside her, listening intently to her every word. "Please go on" Charles said with a soft smile.

"It's a new breed of mutants. Well, not new" she corrected herself with an irritated sigh, "they've been building themselves up for years but no one knew…until now. They're doctors, scientists and they've been impregnating the strongest mutants, they've been pairing them up-"

"Against their will?" Erik cried. There was a long pause.

"No. It was an agreement. The doctors paid them a lot of money and they signed strict confidential documents, in turn, the doctors would take the babies and raise them, train them, experiment with them". Raven shuddered "Sick".

"Why?" Erik asked. He was getting impatient.

"They have raised an army. They want to rule America and they will stop at nothing to do it. Both mutants _and _humans are there enemies. They believe that the world is going to end and that they're the only ones who will survive it…"

Charles looked down, studying his shoes.

"…And the children?" Erik asked as he took Raven's hand. _You're doing so well, Raven _he thought.

"They don't know any better" Raven said and she squinted at Charles, who was still looking down at his shoes. He looked back up when he felt her eyes on him.

"How do you know all of this, Raven?" Charles asked, finally speaking.

"They…they wanted me to do it and I was desperate for money", her eyes glistened bright blue like the ocean and Charles had wished he didn't ask the question.

"What?!" Erik spluttered. Charles shot him a look

"They said they'd hand me the money upfront and I needed it. I wanted to run away, leave America and they gave me the money, I signed the documents", Raven began crying, she felt so ashamed, "but I changed my mind! It was too late. I took the money and ran, this was the only place I could go. I don't _trust_ anyone else". She didn't have anyone else. Charles and Erik were her only hopes.

Charles stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Raven, squeezing her tightly. Tears stained his cotton dressing-gown. Erik sighed deeply and walked out. There was another knock at the door. Erik opened the door and sighed again when he saw who stood before him, "come on in, Hank. You're just on time".


End file.
